


Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets Some Kriffing Sleep

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is not known for sleeping. Luckily, his partners are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets Some Kriffing Sleep

Obi-Wan propped himself up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he glanced around at his surroundings. Memories of the night before started to piece themselves together. The room he was in was much nicer than the quarters he and Anakin shared in the temple, and the luxurious bed was large enough to easily accommodate-

'Absolutely not'

Padmé Amidala reached up to tug at his shoulder, not bothering to open her eyes. On his other side, Anakin began to stir.

'Is he escaping?'

Obi-Wan chuckled as he lay back down, his partner's curling closer around him.

'Wouldn't dream of it'


End file.
